


Waiting for Dumbledore

by Canttouchthis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis/pseuds/Canttouchthis
Summary: After being sent to the Headmaster’s office after a classroom mishap, Hermione Granger and Theo Nott debate the merits of Muggle religion while they wait for Dumbledore.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 25
Collections: Judged by the Cover





	Waiting for Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight) in the [judgedbythecover](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/judgedbythecover) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Mystery of the Ages

“I can’t believe you got us sent to the Headmasters office.” Hermione grumbled, plopping down on one of the floating green chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk.

“Me?” Theo Nott scoffed, his tone incredulous, “I was simply  _ answering the Professor’s  _ question. You were the one who couldn’t keep her mouth shut.”

“So I’m supposed to just sit there and let you just - spout your Pureblood bigotry and not say something?” She pointed out, turning to face the boy in question.

“Well, at the very least, you shouldn’t have  _ Silencio’d _ me.” He argued, straightening out his matte black robes and green tie.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stand by and just listen to your inane theories on Muggle religion.” She bit back.

The room fell silent, only the clicks and chimes of the Headmasters’ baubles filling the void. Hermione’s foot tapped impatiently and she silently cast a  _ Tempus _ , checking how much time she had until lunch.

“Where is he?” she mumbled to herself.

“Who knows? The man’s a few cards short of a deck if you ask me.” Nott shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t ask you. And it’s incredibly rude and inappropriate to speak of the Headmaster in that way!” Hermione crossed her arms, her head held high.

“Really? Dumbledore, who lets children spend detention in the forest and hid the fact the Chamber of Secrets had been opened from the Ministry? You have a problem that I’m suggesting he’s possibly not  _ entirely _ there?” Nott drawled, his eyebrows raised.

She narrowed her eyes at him, reluctantly aware he had a point, “That’s - neither here nor there. It’s just simple courtesy is all.”

He snorted, “That’s your problem, isn’t it? It’s all about  _ courtesy _ with you? How dare someone mock Muggle religion - even if the foundations of it are patently ridiculous.”

“Really? You think, based on your extensive study of Theology and all of the thousands of religions steeped in history throughout the Muggle world, that they are all ‘patently ridiculous’?” She challenged him, nudging the arm of her chair to face him head on.

He mirrored the gesture, “I think all religions, be they monotheistic or polytheistic, are all simply mankind's attempt to make meaning out of the utter randomness of the world around us.”

Hermione felt her jaw drop, astonished by the response. She had expected him to spout off on how Muggles couldn’t possibly understand the makings and mysteries of the universe - or something equally off putting. He was a Slytherin afterall, and his father a notorious Death Eater.

When she failed to elicit a proper come back he continued, “I don’t know  _ why _ you feel the need to defend such behavior.”

She shut her mouth and rolled her eyes, “Why didn’t you say  _ that _ in class? Instead of laughing and just saying ‘Muggle religion is crap’?”

He squinted his eyes at her, “Do you think it would be  _ good _ for me to suggest that I have taken the time to actually  _ think _ about the validity of Muggle religion? Have you met my housemates?”

Hermione bit the side of her lip feeling somewhat chagrined. She had frankly never taken any time to actually consider Theo Nott as anything more than a Slytherin thug - someone only slightly above Malfoy in her eyes given he didn’t actively bully her.

Another silence overtook the room and Hermione shifted in her chair. The headmaster’s office was beginning to feel warm and she fanned at her neck, willing for Dumbledore to show up and excuse them.

“Where is he?” Nott asked, voicing her thoughts precisely.

Hermione ran through their conversation and started once more, “Alright, so you believe religion is simply man’s attempts to make logic in an otherwise illogical world?” At Theo’s nod, she continued, “so then how do you explain Magic?”

“Isn’t magic simply further evidence of this? It’s just another random thing - I’m sure there’s some sort of logical reason for its existence that we’ll one day uncover.” He shrugged. “Are you telling me that you - Hermione Granger - believe in God and organized religion?”

She tapped her fingers against the armrest, “I don’t know to be honest. But given the utter implausibility of our existence, it seems difficult to imagine this all happened by chance.”

He was eyeing her carefully and she felt self-conscious under the boy’s gaze. She had never really paid him much mind before - he was a lanky kid with too large of glasses and rather plain brown hair. But his eyes were quite expressive, and she saw within them a similar curiosity that she often saw in her own reflection.

“I guess that’s what scares me most of all,” he admitted, taking off his spectacles and diligently cleaning the lenses with his shirt, “the idea that there could be a deity or deities out there and yet the world is still what it is.”

“But there are so many great things in this world,” she pointed out, “sure, there are horrors and inequities, but there have been incredible feats. And there’s magic. Surely, it’s not all bad.”

There was something in his gaze that shifted and she felt suddenly small and naive. 

“So you think the good things outweigh the bad? Or is it that only those who follow the right religions are entitled to good things?” he asked, his tone neutral.

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Hermione responded, her brows furrowed, “if there’s a deity or something more, I would like to think they’ve gifted us free will; without it, what would be the point of all of this?”

“I’m all about free will,” Theo agreed, “but, what about the truly horrific things that have happened? Genocide and mass starvation? How do you reconcile someone or something simply watching and letting people suffer?”

She shook her head, “That’s assuming God is like us. I mean, if there  _ is _ a God or deity, they may not see things like we do - perhaps for them time doesn’t move in quite the same way?” 

He gave her a shrug but didn’t respond, instead checking his wand for the time.

“Do you think he’s even coming?” Hermione asked with a slight smile.

Theo chuckled, “Who knows?”

“So, do you often sit around, considering the mystery of the ages contained in the doctrine of all religions?” Hermione asked.

He grinned, “I dabble from time to time.”

A chime rang from the far side of the office but Hermione for the life of her couldn’t figure out where it came from. She felt restless in the stifling room, her mind trying to reconcile the Slytherin before her with the assumptions she’d previously held.

“I’m sorry,” she told him.

“What for?” He raised a single eyebrow.

“For what I did in class - I shouldn’t have silenced you. And - I guess I’m sorry for assuming the worst about you. It was rather, well, hypocritical of me.” She shrugged.

“It’s alright. I’ve never exactly tried to correct anyone’s assumptions of me.” He quirked his lip and she nodded.

The door flew open and Hermione felt a blast of cool air immediately filter into the Headmaster’s office.

“Ms. Granger and Mr. Nott! My apologies for the delay.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled mischievously. 

“It’s alright Professor,” Hermione told the man, “I think we’ve resolved our differences.”

“Wonderful!” Dumbledore clapped his hands together, “Sometimes all we need is the time and courage to find common ground.”

Hermione gave the Headmaster a skeptical look but stood up, filing out of the office with Theo.

“So,” she said tentatively as they made their way to the Great Hall, “friends?”

He nodded, “Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Waiting for Godot".


End file.
